Unfixable in Four Words
by JamesFangsAtYourService
Summary: Bella was left in the woods. A tragic event leads to a great joy. 150 years later, 5 unexpected visitors go to a concert. Is there any way to mend the unfixable. All Vamps. Bella kinda OOC. Full Summary inside, 1st fanfiction so give it a chance please!
1. Prelude

**AN: Well hey there... this is a new story that I've been working on recently. Keep in mind whilst reading that this is my first ever fanfiction, so I'm still learning the ropes, and finding out what makes a good story.**

**Story Summary - Edward left Bella alone in the woods. Her heart broken completely, seemingly beyond repair... until a terrible and traumatic experience brought her the biggest joy in her life. 150 years on, Isabel, the world sensation has five unexpected visitors to her concert. What emotions, long since buried, will be uncovered all over again? Bella's changed, is she too different? Can true love really survive anything?**

* * *

Prelude

Bella's Point Of View

_'My heart was taken by you... broken by you... and now it is in pieces because of you.'_

Words. Words can hurt so much more than any physical pain, they can cut deeper and the cut isn't as smooth. The cut it gives is rough, the edges jagged and painful when they dig into your internal organs. Your organs like your heart, lungs, and brain. All the organs you desperately need for survival stopped momentarily by the excruciating pain of the ragged edges stabbing small holes into them. A small hole, in itself, may not seem like much at first, but if you jab enough small holes in something, the structure will eventually break and it will collapse, rendering it un-fixable.

Words have such power. They can create love, peace and even new civilizations but they can also create hate, war and destroy all the good in people lives. They can cause loss of feeling, loss of worth and loss of hope. They can make lives, but they can also end them.

What hurts the most are the words said by a so-called friends and family. The words that dig deeper into your subconsciousness, hitting all your weak points because they are the ones who know you so well, so completely and know what will hurt you the most, what spots to hit to submit your brain to paralysis, to darkness. That is a pain worse than anything you can imagine, it's a pain worse than death. Those are the words whose cuts pierce your heart, leaving your head spinning and your hands shaking. They leave you in a deep dark abyss of emptiness, the weight of the blackness crushing down against your body, leaving you helpless to its clutches. Those are the words that can end lives.

That's why we must be careful about what words we use and how we use them. That's why the use of words is such a careful and studied art. Because what we say may not seem like a lot to us, but they shape other people's lives entirely.

I can feel my heartbeat slowing, shortly it will stop completely and it's entirely your fault! I was fine, living my normal, boring life before you came and changed everything. You changed me completely, inside and out. So then why did you leave me? So alone, so empty, stumbling through the darkness, through the unknown. I kept on falling and I still do, but it isn't the falls that hurt the most. It's the fact I'm no longer with you.

My name is Bella Swan. I am older than you could possibly imagine and until recently I was completely alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry I know people don't like Authors Notes at all but I'm gonna do it anyway! Just to let you know, the first three or so chapters will have a lot of song lyrics in because they're set at Isabel's concert. So just put up with it until then! **

**Aaand... I'd just like to say a HUGE thank you to The-Best-Cullen-EVA for adding this story to their Favourite Stories List!! First ever time thats happened to me!! So I am eternally greatful!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's Point of View**

_'We do not suffer by accident.' - Pride and Prejudice_

I breathed in deeply, inhaling the murky air created by the smoke machine, collecting my thoughts before I stepped out in front of everyone. As soon as my feet hit the wooden stage, a chorus of ear-splitting screams hit me like a tidal wave. I smiled and waved as I went to take my place on centre stage, guitar in hand...

"Hey, everyone! I feel kind of amazing to be back in the city near my childhood home. I grew up in forks, population ....., no real amusement until I hit my teens; here I met a bunch of amazing, head turning people who really changed my life completely, for the better and the worse. It was here I met my best friend, was forced into shopping," I laughed slightly at the memory; it didn't hurt to think of them much anymore. I continued, "Met my one true love, got my heart ripped out, barely made it through each day, was near death a few times, and found a source of light and new hope. Suffice to say, this is where most of my inspiration came from. And I am so glad to be back. Well then shall we start the show?" The crowd cheered wildly and I smiled. How had I gotten to this point? I wondered idly as I began my first song of the night...

"I'm gonna start out with a song about my first and only love... This is called Fearless"

(Fearless by Taylor Swift)

**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah **

**We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you **

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless **

**So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory **

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless **

**Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless. **

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

As I sung the final note of the song the crowd went wild and all of a sudden an overwhelming urge of happiness spread throughout my body. I remembered what I felt like when I wrote that song, all the good memories... I smiled to myself and waved a thank you to the crowd! "Hey! Did you all enjoy that??" The crowd screamed in reply and I laughed down the mike, "Yeah... it's one of my favourites too, all the good memories..." my sentence drifted off as I cleared my throat, "Another love song perhaps?" I asked the crowd and got a unanimous yes! "This one is called I'd Lie"

(I'd Lie by Taylor Swift)

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes **

Images and memories came slowly seeping into my brain as I sang the words with as much passion and feeling as possible. My memories were all slightly blurry but I remember him in detail... the way he'd pinch the bridge of his nose when angry, or run his hands through his hair when stressed or nervous, and when he was happy and that amazing crooked grin blessed his magnificent face.

**He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs and **

**I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie **

**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? **

**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine **

**I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie **

**He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you **

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle **

**Yes, I could tell you his favourite colours green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie**

"Thank you all for listening to my mushy love songs..." I laughed and the crowd cheered, "How about we move onto a more amusing subject...? Throughout all my teenage years there was this boy, Mike. Typical idiot, cocky, too cocky, and after my boyfriend left me," A resounding boo ran through the crowd, "Sssshhh! Anyway after he left, Mike was so sure he was gonna get me. I begged to differ. This is called Don't Tell Me"

**(Don't tell me by Avril Lavigne)  
You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did he have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah**

**_[Chorus:]_  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way**

**Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away**

**_[Chorus]_ **

**This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away****_[Chorus]_ **

**Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to anyone who read my first chapter. I know that this whole song thing is getting kinda annoying, because it is annoying me too, but I promise that the chapter after this one is the last one with loads of songs in... after that its all just pure story. I just think that having songs at the start shows all the array of things bella was feeling throughout her life, and is the easiest way of quickly establishing it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited either the story or me :) I am really grateful, I'm sorry for this chapter, I'm not too pleased with it, but I'm focusing on the next chapter which will be in EDWARDS POV!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella's Point Of View

_'Music was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness.' ~ Maya Angelou, Gather Together in My Name_

"Thanks for all that applause but I'm sorry, now we get to more of the depressing stuff. This is all the stuff I wrote when my soul mate left me. Let me explain something about this time..." The audience went silent as I sifted through my memories for a way to explain _him _to the people. It hurt like hell to think of him again but it needed to be done, "Basically, he left me. Alone, in the woods, that was my first near death experience, if I wasn't found by my best friend Jake I'd be dead by now, but we'll come back to Jake later. I was left completely on my own for months, I felt isolated, unprotected, but never angry or bitter, I loved him too much to ever be angry about him leaving. I had never felt so unloved... this song is called My Happy Ending"

(My happy ending by Avril Lavigne)

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_**[Chorus]**__**[Chorus x2]**__**[x2]**_**  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending**

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
All the stuff that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"Heartbroken was an understatement and I just didn't understand what had happened between us, it all happened so fast!" It was true,I never understood. To this day I still don't understand why he just strung me along. I guess I was just some sort of play thing to him, not nerly good enough to deserve him. But of course, I knew that from the beginning... in a way I just set myself up for this pain.

(Don't forget by Demi Lovato)

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

"I just felt so empty and not present in my own life, he had taken it with him unknowingly..." He was my life.

(Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne)

**Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way? She felt it every day  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again**

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah

She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside

After this song I looked out into the audience and saw many women crying into each other's arms, I felt touched that they were able to understand the feeling behind the songs, the intensity. I carried on down the front row to see my best friend, Jacob, sat staring at me, a sad smile on his face. I offered him a small smile and a wave. "Well then people, you've managed to listen to my whining songs for long enough haven't you? I can see some people crying, thank you so much, you understand the intensity of the emotion behind the song. That was always my aim... but now, let's move on to some happier songs. But first, I'd like to introduce you all to someone..." I looked at Jake and winked, he stared on back slightly startled, realising what was coming up. "Throughout my depression, there was another thing apart from the songs that helped me make it through... my best friend, without him," I shook my head to clear the tears that were prickling at my eyes, "I really don't think I would have made it through. Jake, come up here." I beckoned to him to join me on stage and I could see tears forming in his eyes too. He jumped on stage and his 6,10" frame engulfed my tiny body in a large hug and I suddenly felt save, like I always did around him. "I meant every word I just said, he was my personal sun. This is called Halo" I took jakes hands in my own and begun the song.

(Halo by Beyonce)

**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound**

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

My eyes were prickling the whole way through and I could see Jacobs were too. The song finished and most of the audience stood up and began clapping loudly. I felt honoured, loved, finally. With all the support I was given by all the people here I thought I could just die of being loved, for the first time in a long while!


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Hi people :D im sorry about my absence and lack of any real effort! I have my exams coming up and have been studying like crazy... any other spare time i have goes into my Heroes Story as I get a bigger response from it. **

**I would like to thank whoever has reviews, favourited or put this story on alert. It means a lot to me! :)**

**I promise, this is the last chapter with excessive amounts of song lyrics in... for a while anyway! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND I'M NOT UNDER THE ILLUSION THAT I DO. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Edward Point Of View

**Bold: Song Lyrics**

_Italics: Thoughts and Flashback_

It had been years, hundreds of heartbreaking, lonely years. Each day passed by drearily, leading painfully slowly unto the next, what is the point in this cursed lifestyle if my reason for 'living' was no longer gracing this earth? She had gone, over 150 years ago. I still remember the day Alice's visions ended as did her life...

_*Flashback*_

_Alice sat on the sofa in the giant living room, we had relocated to London, England straight after I left her. Emmett sat silently in the corner of the room staring at his hands, his usual playfulness and banter were gone, left in Forks with my love. She had changed this family so completely and we were no longer the same without her. Esme would never leave her room, constantly dry-sobbing, Carlisle sat lovingly with his wife, supporting her through her immense pain. She had lost a daughter, another child departed from her life and she couldn't take it. Rosalie, who had never made her dislike of Bella subtle, sat lifeless in the corner watching Emmett intently, her mate had lost some of his 'life', it was left with Bella. She had never cared for Bella, but Emmett was the love of her life and he was doomed to be eternally miserable. Jasper was out in the woods, again. He couldn't handle the overload of emotions emanating from the house, the pain, the sorrow, the sadness. Alice was by far the worse, she didn't go hunting, she didn't speak or move. She lay stoically on her bed, occasionally being carried downstairs by jasper to join the family._

_I had done this to my own family. Ruined everything will my carelessness and stupidity. I fell for a human, a weak, frail human girl. The worst thing was that I didn't regret it, those times I spent with my precious Bella were completely priceless and despite the hurt it caused my family, I couldn't bring myself to regret it._

_For the first time in months we all sat together in the living room, except Jasper, it gave us some sense of family, a feeling that we weren't completely torn to pieces. All of a sudden Alice's eyes glazed over and the room stood still in shock, Alice hadn't been having any visions since we left Bella, and she was too broken to be able to concentrate enough to conjure one._

"_Nooooo!!!" She screamed breaking out of her trance as tearless sobs shook her body. The room lay undisturbed, its inhabitants, me included, stunned by the sudden outburst and Jasper flew in the doors and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Sssshh! Baby, it's okay. What do you see Alice? It's okay." He hummed gently down her ears to comfort her, she calmed slightly but the sobbing didn't stop..._

"_She's gone." She mumbled quietly rocking back and forth in Jaspers arms_

"_What Alice?" Esme asked, unable to understand the incoherent muttering._

"_Bella, it's all gone black."_

_And with that final sentence, seven 'lives' ended._

_*End of flashback*_

It had taken many years for my family to finally forgive me for what I had done, the pain I caused. But even now I feel like I'm not fully forgiven and I will never be.

My family and I took our seats in the second row of the concert arena. It was completely packed full off people, many jumping up and down screaming with the excitement of seeing this 'Isabel' character. The name still hurt me to hear, over 150 years and I just couldn't forget her. Bella. With her long mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her laughter, her smiles, lit up whatever room she was in. And I missed her terribly; still I can't forget her face when I left her. Utter defeat, and understanding, it broke my heart; she just accepted that I didn't love her. Anyway, back on track, my sister Alice won tickets and backstage passes for this concert from some competition on the radio, so here I was, sat in a packed arena full of screaming girls waiting for this so called 'spectacular' singer to show her face.

Alice began to bounce up and down in her seat next to me; Jasper couldn't calm her down because the excitement in the room had taken over him a swell, leaving him grinning in his seat by Alice unsuccessfully trying to regain his dignity. Emmett sat on my other side holding Rose's hand in his. My heart squeezed of its own accord. All of a sudden the lights went down and smoke began to cover the stage in a thick layer. I relaxed back in my seat, willing this to be over soon so I could go back to the sanctuary of my room.

A young woman walked on stage, she was maybe 18 or 19. She wore black faded skinny jeans and a rolling stones band tee matched with black high-top converse. She had a guitar in hand and settled herself in the centre of the stage, casting her eyes downwards to the floor. "Hey, everyone!" That voice, so familiar, apparently his family thought so too as their heads shot upwards. "I feel kinda amazing to be back in the city near my childhood home. I grew up in forks, population not even worth counting," No, it couldn't be! "No real amusement until I hit my teens; here I met a bunch of amazing, head turning people who really changed my life completely, for the better and the worse." Bella? It sounded like her... the woman lifted her head and I gasped. Bella. After all these years, joy overtook me. Rose looked at her intensely, _She's a vampire?!?!_ Her thoughts caught me by surprise. Bella, my Bella, a vampire? Her skin was extremely pale, her eyes a soft golden colour. Her beauty immense, but it was always so. I left her so she wouldn't be doomed to our lifestyle. _We left her for nothing. _Alice's thought was by far the most shocking. Realisation dawned on me. It was all for nothing. "It was here I met my best friend, was forced into shopping," She laughed slightly and I could see Alice smile out of the corner of my eyes. She continued, "Met my one true love, got my heart ripped out, barely made it through each day, was near death a few times, and found a source of light and new hope. Suffice to say, this is where most of my inspiration came from. And I am so glad to be back. Well then shall we start the show?" The crowd cheered wildly. Ripped her heart out? Is that what I did to her...? I left for her own good, there was no alternative. _Near death? A few times??? _Emmett's thoughts were reflecting over her speech. She ignored me, when I left; she went and endangered herself after I asked her not to.

"I'm gonna start out with a song about my first and only love... This is called Fearless"

**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah**

This is really what I made her feel like?

**And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**

_Wow, she's really good! _Jasper was pondering over her song; _I can feel the love emanating from her, from the song. It oozes love._ I could hear the love poured into that song, so heartfelt. Maybe I underestimated her feelings in the first place... She sang another song about her love and what it felt like to be in love.

"Thank you all for listening to my mushy love songs..." She laughed and the crowd cheered, "How about we move onto a more amusing subject...? Throughout all my teenage years there was this boy, Mike." I growled. Mike fucking Newton. "Typical idiot, cocky, too cocky, and after my boyfriend left me," A resounding boo ran through the crowd and I flinched, "Sssshhh! Anyway after he left, Mike was so sure he was gonna get me. I begged to differ. This is called Don't Tell Me". I would have laughed at the song if I wasn't bristling over the thought of Mike touching Bella in any way.

**Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget**

All of my family laughed at that line, Emmett the most. "Thanks for that but I'm sorry, now we get to more of the depressing stuff. This is all the stuff I wrote when my soul mate left me. Let me explain something about this time..." The audience went silent and my family sat up in their seats intent on listening, "Basically, he left me. Alone, in the woods, that was my first near death experience," My family all gasped, I had never told them the true story of how I left Bella. "If I wasn't found by my best friend Jake I'd be dead by now, but we'll come back to Jake later. I was left completely on my own for months, I felt isolated, unprotected, but never angry or bitter, I loved him too much to ever be angry about him leaving. I had never felt so unloved... this song is called My Happy Ending" Guilt weighed down my chest as a rock beat began to fill the arena, Alice turned towards me and sent me a vicious glare, _YOU WILL EXPLAIN LATER! _

**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**You were all the things I thought I knew**  
**And I thought we could be**

Jasper held his head in his hands, _too much pain. _I felt my broken heart begin to crack more and more, hearing about how she felt. How broke n she was. The next song she sung was even more heartbreaking, if that was possible.

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

She thought that I'd forgotten her. My siblings looked at me, confused and appalled, disgust written clearly on their faces!

**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?**

**She wants to go home but nobody's home**  
**That's where she lies**  
**Broken inside with no place to go**  
**No place to go to dry her eyes**  
**Broken inside**

Something inside me twisted painfully, the feeling of guilt inside me multiplied, now a black hole, sucking in my entire existence. At the end of the song she looked out into the front row and offered someone a small smile, I couldn't tell who to though. "Well then people, you've managed to listen to my whining songs for long enough haven't you? I can see some people crying, thank you so much, you understand the intensity of the emotion behind the song. That was always my aim... but now, let's move on to some happier songs. But first, I'd like to introduce you all to someone..." She looked at the front row again and winked, "Throughout my depression, there was another thing apart from the songs that helped me make it through... my best friend, without him," She shook her head, "I really don't think I would have made it through. Jake, come up here." I growled again. Jacob Black? _The mutt? How can she stand the smell of werewolves? _Rose wondered. He jumped on stage brought her into his chest for a large bear hug. "I meant every word I just said, he was my personal sun. This is called Halo" She took Jacobs hands in her own and begun the song.

"Oh my, Jasper. How beautiful was that?" I heard Alice whisper into Jaspers ear, smiling merrily. Jealousy reared up inside me, did she love him? Is she with him? _She feels loved, relieved, thankful, but not in love with him. _Jasper filled me in, _Not that you have any right to know. _He added sternly. "Well I do have one more song ready just to embarrass my little Jakey wakey here" Bella laughed. "It is called N ear to You."

(Near to You by A Fine Frenzy)

**He and I, it's somethin' beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
Loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back**

**Such pain as this**  
**Shouldn't have to be experienced**  
**I'm still reeling from the loss**  
**Still a little bit delirious, yeah**

**Near to you, I am healin'**  
**But it is takin' so long**  
**'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful**  
**It's hard to move on**  
**Yeah, I'm better near to you**

**Well, you and I, it's somethin' different**  
**And I'm enjoyin' it as cautiously**  
**I'm battle scarred, I am workin' oh so hard**  
**To get back to who I used to be**

**He's disappearin'**  
**Fadin' steadily**  
**When I'm so close to bein' yours**  
**Won't you stay with me, please?**

**'Cause near to you, I am healin'**  
**But it is takin' so long**  
**'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful**  
**It's hard to move on**  
**Yet I'm better near to you**  
**Yeah, I'm better near to you**

**I only know that I am better where you are**  
**I only know that I am better where you are**  
**I only know that I belong where you are**

**Near to you, I am healin'**  
**But I's takin' so long**  
**Though he's gone and you are wonderful**  
**It's hard to move on**

**Near to you, I am healin'**  
**But it's takin' so long**  
**'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful**  
**It's hard to move on**  
**Yeah, I'm better near to you**  
**Yeah, I'm better near to you**

Jacob was almost crying now, holding on to her for dear life. Most of the audience was crying too. The song was so soulful, perfect; you could feel all the admiration she had for Jacob shining through her lyrics. I felt tremors from Alice sobbing next to me, "That was so beautiful. Painful. What did you do to her Edward?" she asked crying waterless tears. My heart constricted so painfully, I caused my angel this much pain.

"Now that I have thoroughly managed to embarrass Jake here, I have two songs remaining. Both of which are about hope and new beginnings, no more depressing songs." She smiled a heart-warming smile and the applause became louder. This first one I wrote last year, I had come to terms with everything that had happened in my past and decided the best way forward. It's called Starts With Goodbye"

(Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood)

**I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make.**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye.**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
**

**Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
**

**I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na.**

I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

"Now we've reached the final song of the night. It is by far my favourite ever song that I've written and was once again inspired by this big lug sitting next to me." Bella bumped Jacobs shoulder and I tensed, "The oaf once said to me, 'there is always a brand new day, Life's worth living for.' Let's just say it inspired me, my final song of the night is called Who Knows. Thank you"

(Who Knows by Avril Lavigne)

**Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I  
Have seen your face before  
I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I'd like to get  
To know you a little bit more  
I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for**

**Who knows what could happen**  
**Do what you do**  
**Just keep on laughing**  
**One thing's true**  
**There's always a brand new day**  
**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah-ya Yeah-ya**  
**How do you always have an opinion**  
**And how do you always find**  
**The best way to compromise**  
**We don't need to have a reason**  
**We don't need anything**  
**We're just wasting time**  
**I think there's something more**  
**Life's worth living for**

**Who knows what could happen**  
**Do what you do**  
**Just keep on laughing**  
**One thing's true**  
**There's always a brand new day**

**Who knows what could happen**  
**Do what you do**  
**Just keep on laughing**  
**One thing's true**  
**There's always a brand new day**  
**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

**Find yourself**  
**'Cause I can't find you**  
**Be yourself**  
**Who are you?**  
**Find yourself**  
**'Cause I can't find you**  
**Be yourself**  
**Who are you?**

**Who knows what could happen**  
**Do what you do**  
**Just keep on laughing**  
**One thing's true**  
**There's always a brand new day**

**So you go and make it happen**  
**Do your best**  
**Just keep on laughing**  
**I'm telling you**  
**There's always a brand new day**

**Who knows what could happen**  
**Do what you do**  
**Just keep on laughing**  
**One thing's new**  
**There's always a brand new day**  
**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**

"Thank you everyone and goodnight." Bella grabbed Jacobs hand and they bowed for the audience before running off the stage. "Well then... let's go meet 'Isabella'" Alice dragged Jasper off to backstage and I followed along with Emmett and Rosalie, dreading what was to come.

* * *

**AN: Please REVIEW!! It takes what, like 20 seconds?!? **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: ****Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited and reviewed this story! It means a lot.. plus all the reviews were good which was extremely suprising and also encouraging :D **

**Disclaimer : I dont own twilight. Simple as.**

**Here you go... the Cullens meet Bella once again! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's Point of View

"Hurry up Jake!!" I whined hopelessly as he dragged his big paw like hands behind him.

"What's the rush?"

"You gotta' come and meet Liam..." I was slightly excited to say the least, my two best friends together at last. At first I was slightly worried; I mean a vampire and a werewolf? But they both assured me nothing would happen, that they have been excited to meet each other for quite a while now since I never shut up about either of them. When Jake actually sped up we got to Liam very quickly, at first there was some sort of testosterone battle, both sizing the other man up. After they were satisfied with their weird glance over, they got on like a house of fire. Laughing, joking like they'd been friends for years.

"Ooh Bella! You've got that meet and greet now." I shot him my best Alice pout and glanced over to Jake, "He can come to." Liam relented. I squealed happily clapping my hands. I ran into the dressing room to pick out my new 'meet and greet' outfit, consisting of a black mini skirt, white tank top and 4-inch black heels. Once my basic makeup was done I grabbed Jacob and headed towards the backstage lounge. Outside the lounge door, I stopped turning to Liam expectantly. "Contest Winner: Alice plus 4 friends." After the name was spoken I began to fade out... Alice. My best friend... well she used to be, before she abandoned me just like the rest of them. They never cared about me, all they said was lies. Every 'Oh you're part of the family' and 'we love you like you were one of us'. Bullshit. The only honest Cullen was Rosalie; she stuck to her morals and told me exactly what she thought. I kind of admired her for it, every day I wish to be that strong, even if she left with them. I'd often explained about her to Natalie when she was little, the rest of the Cullens too.

"Liam... when's Natalie getting dropped off?"

"Sarah's picking her up from school now. She'll be here in 15 minutes. Okay go on in... and yes Jake can come in."Jake walked through the door ahead of me whilst I squealed again and threw myself into Liam's arms. That was until I heard a growl rumble from the inside of the lounge. Both of us ran straight through the door into the showdown. Just to come face to face with my worst nightmare...

The Cullens were here. In the lounge. Edward.

All at once, it came spinning right back to me. The abandonment, loneliness, heartbreak, my eyes began to water with traitor tears that would never fall and I quickly wiped my eyes before anybody could notice. I glanced around at my keep my professionalism, just another fan, just another fan. Chanting in my head constantly, as I looked around once again. Jake stood crouched, shaking with a snarl on his face, Emmett in front of him in an attacking stance, with jasper and Ed...Edward flanking him. Alice sat practically bouncing on the black leather sofa, Rosalie stood disinterested in the corner, examining her nails, until I walked in the room. Suddenly everything stopped, frozen in position as heads began to jerk in my direction. The boys kept in their fighting crouches, not moving; I flitted over to Jake and placed my hand on his chest. He instantly calmed under my touch, his muscles relaxed as he went to sit on the second leather sofa. I turned to the three vampires still ready to fight, "Knock it off now. The big bad wolfs gone and sat down." Sarcasm was apparently out in full force. I turned my back and went to go sit by Jake on the couch. Alice turned to me and grinned.

"Hey Bella!"

"Alice." I nodded indifferently, "So you won a competition I hear, so do you enjoy my music?" I kept all emotion out of my voice trying to keep myself as professional as possible.

"Bella...? Are you okay?" She looked worriedly at me

"Yes Alice I am fine." I clipped shortly

Alice looked at me questionably before slowly turning her head towards Edward who was now stood at the edge of the room, "What did you do to her? WHAT DID YOU DO??!!" She growled. Anger written plain across her face as Edward flinched, cowering in the corner. I can't let Edward get yelled at by his family for not loving me. It just isn't right, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't love me the way I loved him. What an upsetting, heartbreaking concept.

"Alice. Just leave it. Don't punish him for his lack of feeling. It isn't right, or his fault." I sighed exasperatedly putting my head in my hands.

"Bella..." Edward began, I looked up at him through my fingers and saw him looking straight at me, pain etched across his face. I help up my hand.

"Edward, I don't need to hear it. I really can't handle those words again..." I looked up to see him about to protest, "Please." I begged and he stopped instantly. "Let's do this properly, professionally..." I took a second to regroup, the emotions flying through my veins, "So, Alice. What is your favourite song?"

At this question Alice perked up slightly, her radiant smile graced her face once again, "Ooooh. Definitely Almost lover," She stopped for a minute as if to ponder something in her own head, "Yeah, that's definitely it... I think!"

"Well, Alice...It seems I'm required to sing any requests you put to me... so, go ahead!"

"Pleeease sing Almost lover." She did her puppy dog pout, it wasn't like I was gonna say no anyway.

"Liam chuck us Mel will you. But if you actually throw her I will fucking murder you." I smiled sweetly and chuckled and passed me my guitar.

"Mel?" Rosalie asked.

"I named my guitar Melissa." Liam and I looked at each other and began to laugh simultaneously. I began to pluck the strings; my hauntingly slow melody filled the room.

(Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy)

**Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick**

**Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

**[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

**We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images **

**No**

**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me**

**[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

**I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine**

**Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?**

**[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do**

As soon as I'd strummed the last chord a resounding clap broke out from everyone in the room, bar Edward and Liam. "I think you should slow down the end slightly... to give it like a fade out effect" Liam spoke from across the room.

"Yeah I was thinking that and maybe a fractionally longer pause between each phrase in the chorus...?" I phrased it like a question, giving Liam the opportunity to say no.

"Ok, well we'll work on it more for the next album." He turned to his blackberry and began typing rapidly.

I spun back round to Alice to see her smiling happily at me. Everyone else's faces in the room were showing the same expression of admiration and astonishment. However Edwards face was just contorted with pain. "That was amazing Bella!" Alice squealed.

I laughed at her, "it's not really" I replied, looking down at the floor

"It was Bella." I turned slowly to face the person who made the comment. Rosalie stood tall, a timid smile gracing her face, "it was so real... heartfelt." I smiled back at her.

"Thanks Rosalie. It means a lot. I just write down what I'm feeling you know?"

"Well for what it's worth, that was truly beautiful and... I'm..." She faltered, stumbling over her words, "Sorry." I approached her slowly and smiled sadly at her.

"Rosalie, you have nothing to be sorry for... you were always so strong and truthful. I kinda admired that about you." Smiling brightly now she turned to me.

"Really?"

"Yes." Next thing I registered she threw herself at me and I encased her in a huge hug. It felt nice to have some remnants of my past back again. I had completely forgiven Rose for leaving many years ago, after all she wasn't that close to me to begin with. In that moment the room was truly silent, stillness in the air, as two old enemies finally became friends.

"MOMM!!" A voice yelled from the corridor, as the small child walked in the room. Her hair was dark chocolate brown; curled into large spaced out ringlets framing her face. Her green eyes sparkled in the light, her face extraordinarily pale and beautiful. Her voice sounds like crystals. Natalie was home.

"Hey mom..." She walked in the door and stopped looking around at all the curious vampire s staring back at her, "Mom... what is going on in here?" she spoke slowly as if not to cause any sudden movements in the environment surrounding her. Emmett broke the silence first,

"Who the hell is this?" he asked jerking his thumb over to Nat. "What's with this munchkin?" The one thing that Nat couldn't stand was being called small; she was sharp, agile and just a strong as a grown vampire. In a flash she had Emmett on the floor on his front, his hands captured in hers and twisted behind his back. She leant down to his ear. Jasper and Edward were once again on edge crouching down into a fighting stance, snarling at Natalie.

"Call me munchkin one more time, and I swear, you won't have any arms left." She growled menacingly. I slowly let go of Rose and made my way over to Nat and Em.

"Nat... please stop! Don't hurt him, how about you go wait in my dressing room while I finish this conversation? Why don't you take Uncle Jake with you...?" As I spoke my request she immediately let go of Emmett's hands and he shot up, defensive.

"Come on Uncle Jake." Nat took his large tanned hand in her small pale one and skipped away, him following helplessly behind her. Once she was a safe distance away I turned to the crouched vampires.

"Snarl at my daughter once more and I will rip your balls off." Threatening them made me feel slightly better about the whole abandonment.

"Your daughter?" Rosalie questioned a shocked look on her face.

"Yes. That is my daughter Natalie. She is half vampire, half human, and my whole life. I would ask you to kindly refrain from growling at her ever again."

"How... what... wh...?" Edward trailed off, perplexed incredulously.

"Liam, please give Alice and her friends their free stuff. I've got to go and see if Natalie okay and if she's torturing poor Jake." We both laughed.

"Bella... goodbye then" Rosalie spoke, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Rose, where are you going? You're coming with me to meet Natalie aren't you?" I asked her. Natalie knew so much about the Cullens I was sure she'd love to meet one of them, and at the moment Rosalie was the only one I could stand.

"Of course Bella!" She seemed beyond excited. The other Cullens on the other hand, weren't.

"But what about us?" Alice hung her head low, eyes pleading, lips pouted, sounding dejected, and I couldn't just leave her like that. No matter what she'd done to me in the past?

"Liam, give them passes to the recording studio for tomorrow, but now I've really got to go! Goodbye Alice, Emmett, and Jasper and... Edward." I once again stumbled over his name but thankfully it wasn't as noticeable this time. I gracefully walked towards the door, turning my body slightly to beckon for Rose to follow me.

We walked synchronised along the corridor, her heels clacking with each step on the wooden floor. As we reached the door labelled 'Dressing Room – Isabella' Rose grabbed my arm, holding me back.

"Bella, not that I don't appreciate this, but why me? Why not Alice or Emmett or even Jasper?"

"Rosalie, I have always admired you... you're always so confident and as I said before, I've always admired how you spoke you mind, no matter what."

With that it was settled and I led the way silently towards my dressing room, ready to bring my past and present together.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!!! **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:****Hello there world of fanfiction! I haven't written anything in ages and im not even going to bother with excuses so I'll just say sorry?! Here is the latest chapter and i rather like it. It is is Rosalie's POV but I've tried to show her in a different light to that in the actual books.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters that i have created and my plot.**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews, they make my day!! If you have any suggestions or questions about characters or the plot itself please feel free to message me or just leave them in a review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rosalie's Point Of View

Bella is back! As soon as the mutt walked into the room, closely followed by Bella herself the immense guilt of everything I did to her back as a human washed over me. On reflection I couldn't believe just how much of a gigantic bitch I was to her back then, all due to jealousy. She had everything I wanted and yet she didn't appreciate it. She was human, filled with the potential of a bright future. She could have children, grow older with someone special, she could make something for herself but she wanted to give that all up. Give up everything I wanted, and that made me absolutely furious!

But now, I felt so ashamed. I purposefully made her life miserable; I even suggested killing her at the beginning when Edward couldn't resist the blood lust. She didn't deserve it, all she wanted to do was spend her life with the man she loved fully, her soul mate. And that was taken from her, ripped away cruelly. She was forced to live the start of her dark eternity without him. The years at the start of my second life were long and cold until I found Emmett.

Somehow she found the capacity in her heart to forgive me for all that I had done to her, how I had offended her. She was and still is truly exceptional.

As we walked into the dressing room a loud guffaw sounded as well as a tinkling laughter. "Shut up, you dog! You so did not win!"

"Oh yes I did little miss half vamp." A deep gruff voice sounded.

On the couch sat the hulking form of Jacob and next to him, sat a small girl who looked around 14 or 15 years old, hands in the rock paper scissors position. "Guys..." Bella spoke, and they turned to face her. The girl gave me a strange look before comprehension dawned over her face, "This is Ro..."

"ROSALIE HALE!!!" the girl screamed launching herself at me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Natalie Rose Swan! Let go of her now, have you forgotten about the heartbeat?" Immediately the girl detached herself from me and smiled up at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forget about the whole heartbeat thing sometimes." Sure enough, faintly I could hear a small heartbeat, barely noticeable. "Hi, my name is Natalie Rose Swan" She waved at me and I stood shocked on the spot.

"Rose...?" I looked up at Bella confused, she had my name? But before Bella could answer, Natalie interrupted.

"I was named after you." I gasped and looked at Bella. "My mum told me loads about you. About how strong and honest you always were and how much she admired you for it." Natalie smiled again.

Venom tears filled my eyes as I turned back to Bella once again before flinging myself onto her in a giant hug. My body shook with sobs as Bella slowly stoked my back. I was completely overwhelmed, after everything I did and said to her she still named her child after me! How did she have Natalie anyway? It's impossible! I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"How? How did you have her?"

"Jake will you take Natalie to the game room for a bit please? I need to talk to Rose alone." I had completely forgotten the mutt was still here but as requested he took Natalie out of the room as Bella led me to the couch. It was obviously extremely serious, by the look on her face. "Okay... I'll start from the beginning just please don't interrupt." I nodded in compliance before she continued. "After you left I was practically comatose, I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, even thinking brought on such crippling pain that I ended up crying for days." I had obviously underestimated her love for Edward, as did he apparently. "It stayed that way until Jake came along. He saved me, he was my sun, lighting up my days until I was alone once again. I was getting better, gradually until that night. I went out walking to clear my head and ended up in the woods were Edward left me..."

"Sorry. I know I promised I wouldn't interrupt but what did he say to you in the woods? He never told us."

"It's okay. He just told me the truth about how he felt. He admitted that he didn't love me, he never had. He told me he didn't want me and that I was just a distraction for him." I gasped, my face contorted with shock and anger. He told us that he told her the truth about leaving for her safety and that she was okay with it. Bella smiled weakly before continuing. "Anyway, back to the main story. I came across out meadow in the woods. It was our special place, mine and Edwards, where he first told me about what he really is. So I lay down in the middle, it brought me peace. Hours later I opened my eyes and came face to face with a black haired greasy vampire. He told me that he was friends with Victoria and came to fins me as a favour to her." I gasped once again. We completely forgot about Victoria! "He raped me, brutally, over and over." She began to sob as did I.

She went through what I did, I knew that pain. Memories of Royce flooded my head and I sobbed harder. However, I was saved by Carlisle, Bella wasn't. How had she survived it all? "Just as he was about to end my misery, Jake came along and saved me once again. I gradually got fatter and when I began throwing up it finally hit me, I was pregnant. From that scum! I ran away to Ireland and there I found Liam. 4 months later Natalie Rose Swan was born but she was meant to born by chewing her way through my stomach, luckily, Liam cut her out of my stomach with his teeth. I lost too much blood and had to be changed. So here I am, singing about my troubles, with brilliant friends and a lovely daughter." At the end she lifted her eyes to mine, searching for my reaction. I was in too much shock to react but I pulled her frame into me for a huge hug and muffled her sobs on my shoulder.

For the next four hours I sat next to her on the couch, discussing both our lives, our similarities and differences. Later on during that time Natalie and Jacob came in again. Surprisingly, Jacob was extremely funny and kind and Natalie... Natalie was lovely, so kind like her mother, funny, smart, beautiful and by the end of the night I was called Auntie Rose. I felt like some of my desires had been fulfilled, like I had a child to care for. At the end of the night after promising not to tell the rest of my family anything about the rape, I gave each of the three a long hug and promised to see them again tomorrow at the recording.

When I entered the front door of our house I found all six other family members sat in silence on the couches in the living room. As I walked in Alice and Carlisle stood up, "So...?" Alice asked.

"We shouldn't have left her. She's been through so much I'm not sure how she is still alive and coping. Bella is the strongest person I've ever known. If I'd been through half the stuff she has been I would have killed myself a long time ago." Esme gaped and Edward whimpered in pain. I looked at his pain filled eyes and my anger finally spilled over. "YOU! You bastard!" I screamed at him pointing. "She loved you, she loved you sooo much and you left her alone in the woods?! To fend for herself, if Jake hadn't found her... I don't even want to think about it." During this speech my tone began to slowly go from accusatory to pain filled. His eyes were clouded with pain but yet I had no sympathy as he whimpered once again. "I have no sympathy for you at all. You don't know what it is like to feel worthless and unloved because you've always had this family but Bella.... poor poor Bella, had no one to help her through the pain of feeling worthless and useless. You didn't just take away her true love but also all of her family. Her best friend, her brothers, her mother and father figures, you took away her whole life without even knowing it. She loved you guys, all of you." I looked up from the floor into six pairs of pain and guilt filled eyes.

Alice stood up and walked towards me, "If she loved us all so much why did she talk to you? You hated her and made no secret of it!" She accused me, her expression of pain mixed with that of anger.

"Because Alice, she believes I was the only one who was honest about my feelings to her. She thinks that all of you lied to her, all the 'you belong with us' and 'you're part of the family' she believes where total lies, after all you did all abandon her after saying it. That and the fact, a lot of the things she's been through, so have I. I understand her pain and how she feels." This speech made Alice slowly sink into the couch next to Jasper.

"Well who's the midget?" Emmett spoke up finally. I was surprised by his seriousness; he always had a joke to tell or something stupid to say.

"Natalie Rose Swan." Everyone bar Edward gasped; he sat with his head in his hand dry sobbing. Everyone else looked up a t me with questioning eyes. "Named after me. And she is so smart and kind and extremely beautiful. She is like the daughter I always wanted and I'm so glad I have the chance to be 'Auntie Rose' "I smiled at the memory.

"How did Bella have her? It's impossible isn't it?" Carlisle asked, he was always the voice of science, always needing to know the answer.

"Nat is half human half vampire. Conceived when Bella was human. She has the faintest heartbeat and blood pumping through her veins, her skin is impenetrable and she has stopped aging at the age of 15. Her brain never stops taking things in and she has perfect memory just like us. She faintly sparkles in the light but not enough to draw alarm to herself." I was smiling throughout my description of the young girl.

"Who is the father?" a broken hoarse voice sounded from the far end of the room where Edward sat looking up at me, broken. He obviously thought Bella had been with another vampire after him by choice.

"I promised that I wouldn't say. That is Bella's story to tell. But Edward, it isn't like you think." He looked back down at the floor dejected.

Jasper spoke up then, "How was she changed?"

"Again, that's for Bella to say but it is to do with Nat. Liam saved her by doing it though." I had spoken to Liam briefly earlier and he seemed like a lovely, down to earth kind of guy, and I was eternally grateful to him for saving Bella.

"Is she with him?" The broken voice sobbed as he met my gaze once again

"No. Liam and his _mate_Claire saved Bella and have treated her like a daughter. They were replacement parental figures for the ones she lost." I looked briefly at Esme and Carlisle. Esme looked heartbroken. "They helped her with Natalie growing up. Bella is so amazing, she had no blood lust whatsoever. She does and always has detested the smell of human blood!" Everybody gasped and I smiled proudly. "Liam and Claire even killed Victoria when she tried to kill Bella."

"Victoria?"

"Do you remember James?" I asked and a growl reverberated from deep in Edward's chest. "Victoria was his mate. She wanted revenge. A mate for a mate." I spoke solemnly, then looked into Edwards eyes, "We left her alone facing so much danger."

After that bombshell, I began to walk towards my room. Looking back over my shoulder I called out to them, "the recording session is at 10 am tomorrow so be ready to go!"

* * *

**AN:**** Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!! 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: ****I think lots of apologies are in order for my lack of any chapter in like the last 3 months... I don't have an excuse... just plain laziness. The good news is that I am now off school until September with nothing to worry about apart from a few exams in the week after next. So I'll be focusing on writing for a while :)**

**This chapter has not turned out how i wanted it to... at all. I wrote a different thing completely, re-read it, then hated it so i wrote this, which is slightly better. The thing is, that the happier I am, the better the chapter, and i kinda forced this one out because I feel like such a failure giving up on you guys!**

**Anyway... Please REVIEW! It gives me inspiration and reassurance that someone actually enjoys what I write. Btw, the line spacing has gone REALLY wrong in this... for some strange unknown reason Fanfiction will not let me make them bigger by simply clicking enter... its out to get me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters etc etc. Obviously.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Bella Point Of View

After my talk with Rosalie I felt surprisingly calm and serene, as if a large weight had been taken off my shoulders, which I guess in a way it had. Rosalie surprised me so much, her behaviour had completely changed since I last saw her... she even apologised! I could see us becoming really good friends in the future, as long as I learn to deal with the people she calls her family. Her and Jacob got along great too, and by the end of the night Nat was calling her 'Auntie Rose' which I thought was extremely sweet.

"Auntie Rose is really nice mum!" Nat chirped happily, ecstatic about meeting the woman I named her after.

"Surprisingly." Jacob huffed and was met with a light smack across his head from me, to which Natalie chuckled.

"Is she going to the recording tomorrow? Pleease say she is!"

"Yes she is. And I think its bed time for my little princess!" I smiled at her and picked her up into my arms despite her desperate pleas for 10 more minutes with 'Uncle Jake'. Liam walked in, arms wrapped around Claire, laughing. "Off to bed now Nat, don't bother arguing" I began to laugh too.

Two hours and many protests Natalie was finally asleep, Jake, Liam, Claire and I sat in the lounge discussing plans for the following day. "Well I gave them passes for the recording tomorrow and I know Rose definitely plans on coming."

"Well then," Liam took out his electronic organiser and began furiously typing, "I'll tell George to put their names down and say possible the group will be seven. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's good for me. I'm off to write some more now so I'll see you all tomorrow!"I waved then walked slowly to the music room.

Thinking over the day's events had me in a slight whizz, it was so unreal. The Cullens were back... ALL of them, and I really didn't know what to think about it. I was heartbroken, obviously, seeing _him_ brought back memories and emotions I'd long since forgotten, but there was also some hope, for the future. With new friends, Rose, and new role models for Natalie. I wondered how she'd take the news... she knew exactly what happened and what Edward said to me and she was fiercely protective, she got that from her years spent with Liam as a father figure. Nat seemed happy enough with Rosalie, they got on like a house on fire, it was the others I was worried about.

9.30 The next morning and Nat and Jake were already arguing... they never seemed to stop! This time over who was in the front seat on the way to the recording studio, sometimes I think Jake's just as much of a child as Nat!

"Both of you get in the back, Liam is sitting in the front." I was met by two matching scowls and pulled tongues as Liam hopped into the front seat. Grudgingly, Jake and Natalie climbed into the back of the jeep and we were off.

25 minutes and endless arguments later I was sat of my stool in the recording booth, microphone on, waiting for the okay to start sound check. Liam and Nat sat at the controls outside fiddling with switches and sliders, Jake on the other hand was doing nothing productive and was sprawled out on one of the leather couches at the back of the room reading a magazine. He was oh so helpful. A short knock on the door, penetrated the silence as Rose peaked her head around the door before walking in confidently, followed by the rest of the gang. As everyone filed in Rose gave me a wave which I returned. Liam turned the speaker on so I could hear them all,

"Hey Bellsie!" Rose grinned

"Hey Rosie!" I mocked her tone back at her and we both started laughing. All of a sudden Natalie was up off her seat and running at Rosalie screaming, "AUNTIE ROSE!" The Cullens looked shocked, the look on Alice's face was priceless as Nat and Rose began giggling and spinning round in a circle. She looked hurt, left out. As much as I was happy she was slightly upset I couldn't help the twinge of guilt pulling at my heart, she was my best friend, emphasis on the 'was'. Rose then high-fived Liam and turned to Jake, who looked unaffected by her entrance.

"Well...?" She asked expectantly.

"What?"

"Get up you lazy ass! Come on, up up up!" Right now Rose could rival Alice with her bounciness!

"Why?" Jake finally looked up at her

"To give me a hug you big lummox!" To that he laughed and encased her in a hug. Emmmett's face fell and changed to anger in a whole two seconds. "Finally. I thought you weren't gonna get up there for a minute."

"Anything for you Blondie." Jake chided, to which Emmett growled. I rolled my eyes, men.

"Aww, thanks mutt!" Rose cooed in her baby voice before they both laughed and sat down on the black leather couch, off into the world of car talk.

The Cullens seemed a little shocked at this seemingly familiar interaction by Rosalie. Emmett was still fuming from her and Jake's joking, Alice was standing with hurt still etched on her face, Jasper stood as calm as ever, face like a statue. Carlisle and Esme were both smiling at me and at Nat who was now sitting back next to Liam at the controls. Edward... the one face I didn't want to see... Edward was stood looking, mouth opened, at Rosalie before quickly diverting his gaze back to me, pain and... wonder! in his eyes.

"Hey guys. Urm, we were just about to start so just sit down and make yourselves comfortable. I see some of you already have." I looked accusingly at Rose, she winked back at me and replied, "You know you love me." I laughed and picked up Mel, my acoustic guitar. The rest of the visitors sat down on the couches, Emmett extremely close to Rosalie, who was still rapt in conversation with Jake.

"OK Bells... What are you gonna sound check with?" Liam finally asked, getting down to business.

"Well I wrote something last night that I think we should put on the album. It's just acoustic and I'll play it for sound check and you can see what you think. Okay?"

"Okay, in one, two, three, go."

**(Little House by Amanda Seyfried)**

**I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart  
Is beating so slow  
Our hearts sing less  
Than we wanted  
We wanted  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know  
we do not know**

**To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know**

**You can catch me  
Don't you run  
Don't you run  
If you live another day  
In this happy little house  
The fire's here to stay**

**To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know**

**Please don't make a fuss  
It won't go away  
The wonder of it all  
The wonder that I made  
I am here to stay**

**I am here to stay**

**Stay**

After I played the last chord I looked up expectantly at Liam. Just to meet the amazed faces of everyone in the control room.

"Bella... That was awesome!" Jake grinned at me, thumbs up. "Yeah Mom, so beautiful!" Nat joined in the praise. Esme was nearly in tears, holding onto Carlisle's arm, the same with Rose and Alice and their significant others. Edward just stared at me, as he did that first day in the cafeteria so long ago. The old memories made me wince and I rapidly pushed them out of my head.

"That was one of your best yet Bells. Do it again properly and we'll record it, okay?" Liam once again counted down and I repeated my performance. "That was great, I think we have enough slightly depressing songs don't you think? That makes 5 out of 12!" Liam chuckled as did I.

"Ooooh! Do the duet! The really good one!" Natalie began to jump up and down in her seat, obviously excited.

"But that's slightly depressing." I told her.

"No. It's not!" Nat insisted, "It's about true love. It's about how despite long distances it cannot be broken and that there is no point trying to find a replacement for it, because it won't work. It is all about yearning to be with the one you love." I was shocked into silence by her little speech, apparently as was everyone else. Liam turned to face her,

"Okay then, if you insist. Can you do the controls then?"

"Yep of course I can, I'm not stupid!" Nat rolled her eyes; Liam laughed and walked into the booth, pulling up a stool next to me. I pulled out the music sheets from my guitar case and put them on the stand in front of us.

"You do remember which parts are yours, don't you pretty boy?" Smirking I pointed out his points and he sent me a glare.

"I think I can handle it, little girl!" I laughed again and indicated to Nat, and now Rose, at the recording booth to start the recording...

* * *

Edwards Point Of View

Entering that recording studio I was worried, petrified better describes it. I didn't know what to expect, cold harsh glares, smiles or just silence, to be ignored. What I didn't expect was Rosalie's actions. She strutted in like she owned the place and straight away began to laugh and joke with Bella. Not only that but she began to spin around giggling with Bella's kid. It seemed like they'd really bonded in their time together yesterday. Not just her and Bella, but also with Natalie, Liam, who she high-fived, and even Jake. Her actions with him were most shocking. She turned to the mutt, who lay sprawled out on a couch reading a car magazine.

"Well...?" She asked expectantly.

"What?"

"Get up you lazy ass! Come on, up up up!" She was really excited

"Why?" Jake finally looked up at her

"To give me a hug you big lummox!" To that he laughed and encased her in a hug. Emmett's face fell and changed to anger in a whole two seconds. _What is he doing with my girl? _ "Finally, I thought you weren't gonna get up there for a minute."

"Anything for you Blondie." Emmett growled his thoughts in a fury. _How dare he? She is mine! He'd better stay away from now on!_

"Aww, thanks mutt!" Rose cooed in a baby voice before they both laughed and sat down together discussing cars. Turns out most of us were confused. Alice, _What is going on? How is she so close to them? Why not me? _Jasper, _I've never seen her act like this before. All she's feeling is pure happiness. _Emmett, _How can she joke with him like that?_

On the other hand, Esme and Carlisle were too focused on Bella to notice. Carlisle, _I wonder what she went through... she seems okay now. _Esme, _My she is beautiful._ I had to agree with Esme as I turned to see Bella in the recording booth, smiling happily, clothed in a blood red tank top and cut off jean shorts. Why did I let her go?

Bella's manager called everyone to attention. "Ok Bells... What are you gonna sound check with?"

"Well I wrote something last night that I think we should put on the album. It's just acoustic and I'll play it for sound check and you can see what you think. Okay?"

"Okay, in one, two, three, go."

As soon as I heard the introduction I knew that it was not only going to be beautiful but also heartbreaking. The opening words struck my still heart.

**I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart  
Is beating so slow  
Our hearts sing less  
Than we wanted  
We wanted  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know  
we do not know**

The girls were almost in tears throughout the song, clinging to their others tightly. I was simply in amazement, so much feeling and emotion in that one song. It was perfect, the lyrics, the melody, the voice, everything.

Bella then repeated the song properly for the recording. I became very intrigued when I heard Bella and Liam discussing which song to sing next, before Natalie proposed a mysterious and apparently depressing duet. Her description stood out most though.

"It's about true love. It's about how despite long distances it cannot be broken and that there is no point trying to find a replacement for it, because it won't work. It is all about yearning to be with the one you love." Everyone was silent, basking in the intelligence and deepness of this girl, who looked merely 14 years old. The meaning of the song hit me with full force, it was a conclusion I drew up a long time ago.

Eventually, Bella and Liam agreed before Liam joined Bella in the recording booth and left Natalie and Rosalie at the controls.

**(Set fire to the third bar by Snow Patrol Ft. Martha Wainwright)**

**I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places**

**I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science**

**Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms**

**After I have travelled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms**

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms**

Her voice, the harmony, was so hauntingly beautiful. Natalie was right, the song was about love not loss and it was by far my favourite song I'd ever heard. Even if my irrational jealousy of Liam was present. _How beautiful... _Rose sighed and leaned on Emmett. How I wish I still had what they did... how I wish I didn't screw it all up. But there's no going back now, only hope for the future. A future where Bella may just forgive me...

* * *

**AN: There you go... another chapter. Albeit a late one but whatever :) REVIEW PLEEEASE :P**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: ****I know there has been no update in like forever, but I've been slightly busy with exams and summer holidays in places i couldn't bring a laptop. But now I'm home so the updates will kinda get back to normal, i think! **

**I'm really not to sure where i'm heading with this story, i'm making it up as i go, so give me some time to come up with some ideas. Feel free to suggest any in a review :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Bella Point Of View

We finished singing the last note and waited in silence for the click indicating recording had stopped. I took the time to study everyone's faces... Natalie was absolutely beaming, probably just short of doing an 'Alice style' happy dance. Jake had sat up on the couch and looked at me with sadness and pride written all over his face. Alice, Rose and Esme were all leaning on their husbands, tearing up, their partners almost comforting them. Lastly, I turned to Edward, clearly shown on his face was an emotion I recognised and had seen a number of times previously; it was the look Liam constantly gave Claire, love. This alone sent my thoughts into a flurry of confusion... he left me, I wasn't good enough for him, he even told me as much. So why is he looking at me like that?

The red 'On Air' light switched off, so Liam and I stood up from our stools and tidied up the sheet music,

"I think that was really good. It'll definitely be a big hit!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"You only think that because you're singing on it..." I chuckled

"Yeah well, I am pretty awesome." Laughed Liam.

"And you have a huge head too." I punched him lightly in the arm, "What did you think Nat... Jake?"

"Brilliant" they shouted in unison, turning to each other quickly and pulling tongues.

"Rose...?"

She sniffled loudly before answering, "Absolutely beautiful Bells... where did you get your inspiration from?"

"I'll give you three guesses..." my feeble attempt at a joke went down without any laughs; an awkward silence engulfed the room.

"Well... moving on then" Nat broke the thick silence,

"I think you're pretty much done recording for the day" Liam said, sitting back down at the controls. I followed him and stood behind his chair. "Well, I'm going to start editing and layering on the tracks so stay here in case I need your opinion on something."

"Yes sir" I saluted him mockingly, and jumped onto the arm of the sofa next to Jacob.

"That was amazing bellyboo."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Jake." I laughed

"Well I'm serious but I'll keep that in mind." He joined in the laughter. I slowly turned to face the Cullens.

"You guys don't have to stay if you don't want to..." I trailed off. Alice stepped forward, almost hesitantly.

"Can we talk to you, Bella? Just for a little while?" she asked.

"Urm," I hesitated, unsure of my own strength to have the conversation, "Okay. Nat, you stay here and help Liam please. Jake, I think I'll need you with me for this" He reached up and grabbed my hand in his and I instantly felt safer, protected, even though I had more than enough power to protect myself, sometimes it's nice to have some reassurance.

All seven of them followed me wordlessly into a small room containing a large wooden table and a number of chairs. It was like a small conference room in the studio. Jake pulled up a chair next to me at the head of the table with Rosalie doing the same at my other side, whilst the Cullens took the chairs.

"So, how have you been?" Alice asked, attempting to start up the conversation.

"Alice, I can tell that's not what you really want to ask. So ask away, I don't mind." I grabbed onto Rose and Jake's hands tightly, gripping them as if they were my lifeline.

"Bella?" Jasper's calming voice spoke, "I just want to say that I am so sorry for what I did. If I just had more control none of this would have happened, you wouldn't have been alone an-" I could see the intense pain in his eyes and could feel the guilt rolling off of him in waves. If vampires could cry, I think he'd be nearly there.

"Jasper, stop. It's okay." He stopped his apology and looked at me questioningly. "I never blamed you for anything, at all. You were just doing what comes naturally to you, and I understand that. What has happened to me since you guys have left is not your fault at all." I kept trying to reassure him that I didn't blame him; he looked so lost and vulnerable. "Your power makes it harder for you to control your thirst, you not only feel your own bloodlust, but added to that is everybody else's. So naturally it's harder for you."

"Really? You think that's the reason?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"Of course it is... Jasper, you are one of the strongest people I know, I can't even imagine what you lived through. You aren't weak in the slightest; it is just a side effect of your power."

"Thank you so much Bella." What happened next shocked me; Jasper got up and encased me in a long and comforting hug. Somehow I thought my words had a greater effect on him than I'd realised.

"How did you become a vampire?" Carlisle got straight down to business and I wasn't surprised. I took a deep, unneeded, breathe to prepare myself.

"Don't worry we're here for you." Jacob whispered in my ear and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well here we go..."

Edward Point of View

"Well here we go..." my family sat with baited breathe waiting for the horror that would shortly but definitely commence. My angel was clinging to Jacob and Rosalie's hands so tightly her knuckles were turning even whiter than usual and I knew this would be bad. "After you guys le...left me," She stuttered over the words and my dead heart broke slightly more, "well I was obviously very...upset." She hesitated, seemingly unsure of what words to use. Jacob snorted.

"Upset? I'd use distraught, catatonic, dead. You wouldn't eat, or sleep, or concentrate on anything. You walked round lifelessly, a dead look constantly in your eyes; you were basically a living zombie." With each word my heart tore and I could feel my body begin to shake with sobs.

"Stop Jake." Bella tried to interrupt but he wasn't having any of it, trying to get his point across. He glared at me as he continued.

"Oh and don't forget how you always used to sit, arms around your chest, trying to hold yourself together, always muttering, 'The hole in my chest.'" As he said this I saw the picture in my mind, Bella sat alone on the floor of her bedroom, curled up and crying endlessly. "Oh and the nightmares... waking up screaming every night saying how you were all alone and that I couldn't leave you. They were so bad that I had to stay in bed with you whenever you needed to sleep, to calm you down." Another heartbreaking image hit me, Bella's bloodcurdling screams. This was the end, the sobbing started as I began to rock myself. Esme caught me up in her arms and held me to her chest, rocking with me.

"JACOB! I SAID STOP!" Bella roared out. Jacob cowered slightly and lowered his head.

"One day I was sat in the meadow, eyes closed, just thinking, remembering better times. I didn't hear any footsteps but I could feel a presence there, it was another vampire." My family gasped and Emmett growled. "He told me he was doing a favour for Victoria... she wanted to end my life because you guys killed James, her mate. He... He..." I could see Bella struggling with her next words.

"He raped her." Rosalie finished and let out a strangled cry. The whole room was cast into silence. To think that Bella, my Bella, had been hurt in such a way sent me into an intense fit of rage, as apparently it did to Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. "Calm down please, the past is the past."

"But..." Emmett was cut off.

"It doesn't matter, Jake took care of him. And that is how Natalie came along. A month later I started getting bigger and I realised that it was not a human baby when I was so thirsty I drained a deer dry." I gasped again. "So I left. I went to Ireland and a month later Liam and Claire found me. They helped me when I gave birth to Natalie, because she was meant to eat her way out of my stomach but Liam cut me open with his teeth and took her out. But I had lost too much blood so he had to change me. That's it, my story." Everyone's thoughts were a blurry, Esme- _My precious daughter, what have we done to you? _Alice- _How has she survived that? _Emmett- _Let me at that motherfucker! He's really lucky that he's dead right now! _Rosalie and Jacobs thoughts were of sadness but also praising Bella for being strong enough to tell us her story; Jasper's were just silent, presumably taking in everyone's emotions. And Carlisle's were concerned and sorrowful but also wondering about how the pregnancy worked. I didn't even know what I was feeling, my thoughts completely messed up by the amount of pain I'd inadvertently put Bella through. All I knew was that I wanted to hold her close and keep her safe from all harm, I felt protective once again. _Bit late for that now. _Jasper thought at me.

* * *

**AN: Th****ank you for reading and keeping up with my flakiness! Please review! **


End file.
